


Dressed To Match

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon Blending, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: It was a timeworn tradition that had fallen out of favor before Prowl came online. Jazz had never told him, and since Prowl hadn’t known to ask, the subject went undiscussed - until they woke up on Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old file I've had on my computer forever. I decided to clean it up a bit and post it.

It was a timeworn tradition that had fallen out of favor before Prowl came online. Jazz had never told him, and since Prowl hadn’t known to ask, the subject went undiscussed - until they woke up on Earth. 

Their human companions were planning their nuptials. Carly had binders, checklists, business cards, flyers, photos, and magazines strewn across the Ark's table. Color swatches were paired together only to be pulled apart then tried with others. Her growl of frustration finally made Jazz ask. "Everything alright there Carly?" 

"No." She snaps at him then quickly offers an apologetic smile. "It's just that, well, I can solve multi-differential equations, but I can't match two colors together to make a pleasing pallet."

Jazz chuckled leaning down, so the table would be at eye level. "Always been a black and white mech myself. Classic, simple, throw in a little red, and maybe some blue just for a little pizazz." Jazz pushed a rosebud into a Blue Hydrangea cluster then lay that atop the fabric swatches of the aforementioned colors. 

"Those are interesting choices... Wait a minute Jazz. Aren't those your colors? But black, white and red is Prowl, black, white and blue with a bit of red is you. Huh, I never noticed how close you two are in your coloration. No one else here matches. Does it have to do with your rank? You two do seem quite interchangeable in that aspect."

"No, Jazz held his rank before I did." Prowl said as he joined their conversation seemingly appearing from nowhere. "But it is an interesting question, considering that while Jazz has held his position longer than I, he has not always been these colors." Jazz sat up straight at the unexpected voice. 

"I hate it when you sneak up on me Prowler." 

"It's Prowl, Jazz. And yes I know you do. I was coming to tell you Mirage is back before this interesting conundrum grabbed my attention. Care to enlighten us?"

"Nope, gotta go. Duty calls and all that." Jazz made his way to the door dancing around Prowl when his counterpart reached for his arm. 

Jazz avoided Prowl for a few days. Teletrann insisted he was onboard the Ark, but no matter how he tried their master spy showed exactly how he'd earned that title. A month into Jazz's evasion Prowl was injured in one of their short but brutal skirmishes with the Decepticons. His doorwing had been on the receiving end of a point blanket shot from null ray. His entire equilibrium system had failed sending him tumbling down a cliff. Ratchet had threatened Prowl with medically induced stasis if Prowl didn't stay put and allow himself to recover. A threat the medic had told Jazz he fully intended to go through with if _someone_ didn't get involved.

Prowl came out of recharge slowly, a familiar voice crooning an old song. "I didn't know you could sing." 

"Yeah, there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Let's start with the obvious. Yes, I can sing. Anything musical is familiar ground to me. Another thing you don't know is why I changed my colors. Not too sure Ratchet is going to like it if you getting upset, so I hope my little confession doesn't do that." Jazz took a deep breath and began. "I knew pretty much from the start that you were special. Statistical upgrades, battle computer, tac-net or not, _you_ were special. And we meshed so well together. I could trust you, really trust you, which is a rare thing in my job, a rare thing in my life. So I started to shift my frame a little more like yours each time I got rebuilt, hoping that one of these days I'd get the nerve to say something, but not wanting to ruin whatever this is."

Prowl raised the head of his bed; he had a feeling this conversation was not one he wanted to have laying down. "Jazz, I know Ratchet has me on some pretty good medication, but I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I know because I'm afraid to come right out and say it. Okay, let's try a different approach. Do you remember back before the war when Senator Shockwave changed his colors to match some lowly enforcer and the scandal it caused?

"Yes?" 

"That's what I did. At first, I thought it would give you some measure of safety, to show that you had my confidence. It would get all those mechs who questioned you to back off. Another idea was what an imposing picture we would make behind our Prime, with our matching colors, but then time passed, and that trust built, and I came to care about you very deeply." Jazz scrubbed his face trying to read Prowl's expression before he continued but the mech had a poker face that could fool Smokescreen. "It used to be a tradition, way back once upon a time, that couples would adopt the other's colors. Since I took yours, it made you the dominate partner. The deeper the connection, the more they'd grow to match. Please don't look at me like that Prowler...er...Prowl. I started out with good intentions. But you know what the humans say, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions.'" When Prowl's confused look and shocked silence continued, Jazz stood to take his leave. "Alright, well I'm just going to go find the nearest Combiner team and have them step on me now, so I'll see you in The Well."

"Don't you dare."

Jazz flinched, his small winglets ducking low as if to avoid a blow. "Look Prowl. I'm sorry. I really am. I'll go see Wheeljack or Perceptor. I'll be gray again by morning, or as soon as they can put me back to the way I was. I'm sure Percy will have my specs somewhere."

"Jazz you misunderstand. I'm flattered. I'm shocked to be sure, but I'm far from angry." Prowl reached for Jazz, pulling him to sit beside him on the medical berth. "I actually have my own confession to make, but since yours has stolen my ability to form the complex sentences I would need to tell you, I think it's best if I just show you." Prowl pulled Jazz to him slowly, giving the other mech every opportunity to stop him. Instead, Jazz smiled into the chased kiss and replied with one he'd long wanted to place on the lips of his beautiful counterpart. The two continued to exchange kisses that they'd long held back until a harsh light, and stern voice interrupted them. 

"About time, you two finally got around to it. Primus knows we were all sick of watching you two dance around each other. But Jazz, Prowl is still my patient, and until I release him if you so much as scratch him, I'll know." 

Jazz flashed a wink and his best mischievous smile at the medic, before returning his attention to Prowl. "Good things come to those who wait, and Prowler here, he's definitely worth any wait."


End file.
